oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Aversion Isthyasti
The Aversion Isthyasti is a formerly notorious terrorist group, once based within the ranks of the Ohana. Name meaning While the group's name is now gibberish, it is derived from the draconian "Aversion isthasyi", which translates out to(in plain English) "Dislike Brothers", "The Brothers of Antipathy", and "Brothers in Hate". Over the short period that the group was active, the meaning remained, but the spelling had shifted. Origins The group was originally founded by brothers Obitelji Ferrari and Chrono Roth, who each brought the group together for their own goals. The exact date and time of forming is unknown, as well as the conversation which lead to it, however it is believed that it was spawned from a test run of Chrono's new "zero-point" or ZERO framed mobile suits, which lead to Obitelji questioning the military applications of the devices, and ultimately the possibility of waging a full out war with them. There has been a rumor that a giant singing pile of fecal matter is the true mastermind behind the group. Another rumor states that a mystic pansy was the one who convinced the leaders to wage war against the Ohana. Neither of these rumors have been proven. Purposes It is believed that every single member of the Aversion Isthyasti had their own goal. Izoki Ross was in it for the glory of being the man to destroy the Ohana, Chrono Roth was in it to attempt to bring some sense back into the lives of his former friends, Jesse Roth was in it simply out of a lack of better goals at the time of its formation, and Obitelji Ferrari saw violence as the only way he could knock sense into his friends. Despite this, the group was more or less entirely created to force the Ohana to change for the better... Or destroy them in the process, if necessary. Several plans were brought forth with the intention of meeting this goal, and most of them would have had catastrophic ramifications for the entire world, if not the universe. One plan proposed that Trigon be freed upon the universe, in the blind hope that the Ohana would be willing to drop everything to stop him, giving the group the perfect opportunity to strike at him from behind. Another much cruder plan involved simply hunting down the group, and either enslaving or killing them, and even included nuclear contingencies in case the group went into hiding. The group did, in fact, summon Trigon, which would eventually lead them to create a special "God Killer" class of Mobile Suits, which used Celestial Bronze armaments, to bring him down once more, after they realised they could not safely contain him or subdue him again. The goals of the now antihero group changed once more when Obitelji spawned an evil, demonic hatchling by the name of "Onitelji". Chrono took great lengths to weaponise an aerosol form of Dragon-bane, in order to successfully combat the mighty foe. Despite these efforts, the machine would not be finished until 7/1/2013, so it never saw the light of day. Documentation The Aversion Isthyasti's own Chrono Roth had a habit of meticulously recording his work, and as such, he kept a private terminal fully stocked with any and all information regarding the technical designs of his Mobile Suits, their systems, and several other items related to them, going as far as labelling their pre-aversion predecessors, when available. Hierarchy The Aversion Isthyasti had a very lenient ranking system, with each member being more or less equal. Chrono and Obitelji tended to do all of the field work, while Jesse and Izoki stayed behind to do repairs, redesigns, refuelling, and even coordinating missions to some extent. Most of this coordination was done by an AI created by Chrono some years ago, however, as it could predict future events in a battle situation with a much higher degree of accuracy than any living being could. Other than these roles, there was little in the way of formal ranks. Despite being the organisation's founders, Chrono and Obitelji did not have any special privileges or responsibilities within it. The Cold War After roughly a month and a half, the organisation issued a formal statement of war against the Ohana, claiming that the group needs to "Change their ways, or face annihilation". Each side waited for the other to make the first move, and in the end, the war ended before the first shot could truly be fired, with the Treaty of Quetzalcoatl. This period of heightened tension became know as the Cold War. The Treaty of Quetzalcoatl Only months into its creation, the Aversion Isthyasti would be absorbed into the Ohana once more, during the Treaty of Quetzalcoatl, where current Ohana leader Avineesh Kom met alone with the founding members of the Aversion Isthyasti, to discuss the end of the Cold War, through a compromise of interests. The Ohana, as it turns out, was just as interested in ending the incessant infighting within the group as the Aversion was. In exchange for what was intended to be the permanent exile of a particular problem-causing member, the Aversion would disarm, and discontinue hostile actions against the Ohana. These terms were agreed to. Afterwards, Obitelji rejoined the Ohana, but the other three members willingly became outcasts, as punishment for their crimes against the group. Where Are They Now The Aversion Isthyasti has long since disbanded, leaving behind the four members to do as they pleased. Izoki and Chrono disappeared some months ago, and are currently believed to be dead. Obitelji is still alive and well at the time of this article's writing, and is still a member of the Ohana. Jesse was recently killed in an unfortunate accident while on vacation in Amsterdam. Revival The group has recently been revived by a currently unseen man claiming to be Chrono Roth. His purposes are unknown, as well as his intentions for the group. Category:Factions